


Three Wedding Rings

by Emppuko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko
Summary: Yuuri waits for Victor so they can have dinner.Aka this story has no real summary, just a slice of life fic.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Three Wedding Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I found one of my old drafts and decided to post it on the same day. 
> 
> Maybe I'll also continue Stolen robes someday... It's still on my mind! I have not forgotten it!!!

Yuuri was staring at St. Petersburg's snowy darkness through a window. It was a cold January night, and Victor was nowhere to be seen. The clock was ticking to nine. Victor was supposed to be at home by six. Everything was fine because Yuuri knew that Viktor was talking with sponsors about important things and interrupting them would be a big no. Interrupting them meant longer meetings. Sometimes schedules just stretch. Dinner was left cold and untouched on the table. They were supposed to eat together once Victor had come home.

Yuuri kept glancing at the clock from time to time, and hours seemed to pass by. He sighed and finally decided to move to the blue sofa. The three rings in his right hand reminded him why he was in cold Russia, far away from warm Hasetsu.

Three years ago Yuuri had won his first gold medal at the Worlds. And true to Victor's promise, they got married. Everything was perfect. Victor had wanted to move to Russia, to his apartment and of course, Yuuri followed him. Yuuri would follow him anywhere, even if it meant moving away from Hasetsu's warmth and his family.

Even Makkachin couldn't bring Yuuri any warmth. Makkachin was now buried six feet under. It was hard for Victor. Yuuri had comforted Victor but Makkachin's death had left a lasting effect on Victor. Of course, Victor didn't show it to the public but Yuuri knew that Victor was still suffering. Their relationship had changed more distant and even their sex life was also suffering from it. It was two years ago, a year after their wedding.

Yuuri was startled from his thoughts as their front door swung open and Victor huffed in.

"Yuuri, I'm really really sorry. The meeting took longer than we expected and you know St. Petersburg's traffic. It was terrible, painfully slow and full of people, and every time I was on traffic lights, they showed me red lights and...."

"Victor, don't worry. I understand. I'm glad that you are finally safe and sound at home", Yuuri interrupted and let Viktor kiss him on his forehead. "Now, that you are home, let's eat dinner. Although it has already gotten cold, I'll reheat it so we can eat!"

"Yuuri, I'm sorry but I already ate," Victor apologized and dropped his briefcase on the floor.

"Oh, I see," Yuuri dejectedly sighed.

"Don't worry about me, Yuuri. You should eat without me. I'll go grab a shower and then go to bed," Victor gave an apologetic smile before he undressed from his outdoor clothes and left his briefcase in the living room.

"Fine."

Yuuri went to the kitchen and put his plate into the microwave. In the meantime, he put Victor's plate into the fridge and waited. Eating alone was nothing new to Yuuri. Victor was often late for planned dinners. This was just one of those many dinners. His wedding rings felt oddly hot but Yuuri decided to ignore it. As he tapped his fingers on a counter, Yuuri heard the microwave announcing that his dinner was ready. Yuuri took his plate, sat, and started eating.

This meal….. It doesn’t taste good or bad. Actually, it doesn't taste like anything, Yuuri noted. Were all his cookings always this bland? he wondered although his husband never complained. Or maybe it was because of his strict athlete diet and it was hard to season? Yuuri didn't know but it also didn't matter because Victor wasn't eating with him now.

After eating Yuuri went to the bedroom and started stripping from clothes. He heard the shower stopping and a few moments later Victor emerged from the door while drying his hair with a towel. Yuuri decided to look away thinking that it wasn't polite to stare at someone. Victor didn't comment on it. They both went to their marital bed naked. Yuuri had adapted Victor's sleeping habit while living in Russia. Clothes were too uncomfortable and hot as they slept on the same bed.

Yuuri rolled to face Victor and placed a kiss on the other’s lips. Yuuri deepened it wanting more but he noted that Victor was too tired ~~or unwilling~~ to have sex. Victor was first to break the kiss.

"Sorry, Love. Maybe not today. I think the meeting really took all my energy," Victor apologized, clearly feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I should have been more thoughtful," Yuuri answered as felt his rings heat up.

“Don’t be! It’s my fault for not fulfilling my husbandly duties,” Victor said and pulled Yuuri into his embrace.

"Victor, I love you," Yuuri murmured before he fell asleep.

"Mmm... Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of Japanese or Russian cultures. Just found out today that they have 3 (smaller) wedding rings in Russia.


End file.
